


Upside Down

by MiidoriiLoL



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiidoriiLoL/pseuds/MiidoriiLoL
Summary: It's the beginning of a new academic year at Cambridge University. Yuuri Katsuki is one of the main school counselors and admissions administrators who generally tries to live a very simple life. Chris is his best friend, of whom he graduated from this same University with not many years ago, that is a part of the teaching staff with him. A new teacher joins their team this year, and his little brother begins attending as a student. The pair end up bringing quite the whirlwind of adventures to campus. Yuuri's simple life is about to get turned upside down. What Yuuri may not know though, is just how unequipped he is to handle it.





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 6 years since I've written a fic, so if this is a total mess, well I'm sorry! xD  
> I've got a lot of ideas for where I want this fic to go, and I'm just trying to let my writing take me there.  
> So there's not many tags, warnings, etc atm since I don't have the final direction set just yet.  
> But please keep in mind those are subject to change at anytime.  
> I will post in the notes if there's been any major updates or sensitive subjects are being introduced.
> 
> I'm a person who's big on writing based on music I can relate to,  
> so overall the fic is loosely based around Upside-Down by Jack Johnson.  
> and each chapter will likely have a song attached that influenced it, if there is I'll link it in the end notes. :)
> 
> My sister and I recently jumped onto the Yuri on Ice train and I'm not hopping off anytime soon,  
> This was originally going to be a primary Ota/Yura fic, but it's likely gonna be a pretty even split between them and Victor/Yuuri.
> 
> Yuuri's relationship with Chris is brief, and will only be mentioned in passing outside of this chapter. It'll be brought up in future chapters, but I'll probably never go too in depth with it as it's just gonna be a mention of the past. I just wanted to be sure to explain that tag, and let anyone know who came here because of it, there's not much, so I'm sorry! >.<
> 
> Anyway, I won't say much else for now, enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved <3

The sidewalks were buzzing with lively conversations. Friends were reuniting left and right and screams of excitement could be heard from periodic groups of girls in the large crowd. Various tents and tables were set up along the walkway and further out into the grassy fields of the expansive front yard of the school. Students were reaching out to those walking by and thrusting themselves in the midst of these reunions nearby to promote their clubs and after school groups.

 

Yuuri Katsuki sat happily behind the admissions table that was based at the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance of the building. He wore a white button up with a blue tie wrapped loosely but neatly around his neck and his hair fell lazily over the pair of matching blue glasses that seemed to continue to slide down his nose as he filtered through the schedules in front of him as students came up and provided their names. His smile was soft but bright and the students seemed to enjoy his company greatly.

 

The grounds continued to buzz with the excitement of the first day back. People continued to come and go from the counselors table, and Yuuri continued to provide the necessary paperwork to new and old students alike. Answering any questions he could to the best of his knowledge for those who were new to the school. He pointed out directions of many different dormitories and continually recited the cafeteria schedule as that seemed to be the only thing on many students’ minds.

 

After back to back students coming to the table the front lawn of the school finally started to quiet, only a few late comers straggling their way through the remains of the club tables and up to the counseling table to receive their schedules. Yuuri glanced at the teacher who was seated next to him.

 

“Holding up okay?” he said offering a soft smile to the other man.

 

“Yeah, of course!” the other man chimed back looking up at him, his bright green eyes beaming, “No better day than today!” He rose from his chair. He had a well-built frame and he was much taller than Yuuri. With a swift motion he swept his hair out of his face and held his arm there for a moment, “I never feel quite as alive as I do on days like this. Can’t you feel the energy my dear Yuuri, its riveting!”

 

Yuuri let out a small laugh at the man, “Chris, please, stop with the my dears.” He glanced over the man again briefly and smiled to himself again. If there was anyone Yuuri was grateful to have by his side that day, it was Chris.

 

\--

 

_Chris and him had been long time friends and graduated from this same college together not even 4 years before. Yuuri was the youngest in the class due to being fast tracked for graduation due to his exceptional test scores that launched him past majority of his basic courses. Due to being the youngest in his class Yuuri didn’t talk to many people, but Chris seemed to have taken a liking to him right away. The older man made a point to sit near Yuuri in all of the classes they shared, and he walked with him to and from classes they didn’t even have together. During all the hard nights of stress break downs from exams, homesickness, or other events happening, Chris was always the one that the younger man had turned to._

_It got to the point where the pair spent virtually every day together. They became those names that you wouldn’t be able to say alone. Whenever people would notice them missing, it was always “Where’s Chris and Yuuri?” or “Are we inviting Chris and Yuuri to that party?”_

_The pair grew very close through their time at the university and spent their final two years of their schooling as roommates. At one point in time, the two gave an honest try to dating. Chris was always infatuated with Yuuri’s looks, and could never seem to take his eyes off of him. Yuuri acknowledged that Chris definitely had a certain sex appeal about him, but really just loved the support that Chris provided him in his moments of weakness._

_When they tried their hand at a romantic relationship though, things just seem to fall apart. They nit-picked one another often. Argued over anything and everything they could begin to think of. Found little habits they used to find funny as friends, rather irritating as partners. Whenever they tried to be intimate, it felt dry and lack luster. One day Yuuri had had enough, and when Chris appeared back in the dorm room after a class they sat down and had a talked. Both had agreed dating wasn’t right for them, and they both reminisced about the friendship that had become so important to them. After they split the tenseness between them withered away and things went back to what they both recognized as a very comfortable normal._

_Graduation day approached them before they knew it. The two stood side by side in the crowd of students and held hands as the school’s principal gave his final speech to the Cambridge University class of 2012. As the final words of congratulations left his mouth, confetti dropped from the ceiling of the auditorium and Chris and Yuuri released their interlocked hands to throw their hats with the rest of their class._

_Yuuri returned to his family home in Japan after graduation, dragging Chris along with him. Upon his return he received a large welcome home and congratulations party. His parents doted on Yuuri’s every whim during his stay there as it was a rare occasion for him to return home in the last few years, and they knew it would be a while before seeing him again._

_Yuuri’s sister Mari and their old ballet instructor Minako made their interest in Chris blatantly obvious from the moment they arrived at his parent’s hot springs. They tended to Chris like he was the king of the world, laughed at all of his jokes, and really just became your definition of love sick puppies. Chris always enjoyed the attention though, so Yuuri knew there was no reason to intervene and allowed him and the girls to indulge their flirty ways for the week they were there._

_It was late night on a Tuesday before the two were to catch their flight back to the states. Yuuri had taken Chris to a street festival. They were enjoying the music and food. Chris was taking in every bit of the culture around him since it was his first time experiencing Japan. The sky grew dark and they made their way out to the beach where many other festival goers were also getting ready to put their evenings to rest. It was a lantern festival, so everyone on the beach prepared their lanterns to release into the night._

_The tradition was to write a wish on a strip of fabric and tie it to the lantern that you then released into the night sky. Yuuri kept his hidden as he scrawled his wish out messily onto the cloth. Chris taking his time to contemplate exactly what it is he was going to wish for. The countdown began around the beach though, and Chris eventually just tossed something onto the fabric and tied it to his lantern. As the count down around the beach finished and everyone released their lanterns, the beach grew silent._

_The lanterns climbed higher and higher into the night sky, and as the lights from them began to fade away into the distance the people on the beach began to clear as well. Chris and Yuuri may have been the only two left at that point, they really weren’t sure. Everything was only dimly lit by the light of the moon as it slid in and out from behind the clouds. Neither made an immediate move to leave however, the pair was simply enjoying one another’s company and the soothing sound of the ocean waves in front of them._

_“Chris…” Yuuri whispered, finally breaking the silence they had been sitting in for a while._

_“Yes?”_

_“This graduation is different isn’t it?” he said wrapping his knees up to his chest and resting his head gently on top of them._

_“How do you mean?” Chris replied leaning back onto his elbows and stretching himself out into a laying position._

_“Well it’s not like high school,” Yuuri started and then paused for a moment just looking longingly at the ocean, “It’s not like we still have the chance to sit there and say, ‘I wanna do this with my future!’ and then go chasing after it through more years of school, chasing after that feeling of youth that everyone is always longing for. This is our future. Isn’t it? Whatever choices we make here, they’re pretty permanent, aren’t they?”_

_Chris glanced over at the smaller man sitting next to him and smiled, “Yuuri, your future is what you make it. There’s no reason you can’t hold onto your youth even making those more permanent decisions for your future. I feel like there’s something more than you being afraid of losing your youth Yuuri, what’s your real question here?”_

_“I…” Yuuri began to speak but the words seemed caught in his throat, “I don’t know. I’m scared Chris. You know I’m not exceptional at anything, what if I mess up those permanent choices? And I’m sad… and maybe I’m wrong to be, I know we tried and it didn’t work out, but it’s going to be really different not having you around every day Chris. We’ve spent a good few years together.”_

_Chris let out a loud laugh and sat upright again turning himself to face Yuuri. In his surprise at Chris’s reaction, Yuuri lifted his head from his knees and looked at the other man with a puzzled expression. “My Yuuri,” Chris said without the smile ever leaving his face, “I wanted to keep it a surprise until we returned home but I suppose now is as good as time as ever to tell you.”_

_Yuuri continued to stare at Chris with a look of complete confusion, “What?”_

_“Yuuri, I accepted a position at Cambridge to be a part of the science department. As you know, Lilia retired this year, I’ll be taking over her classes as the lead biology professor,” Chris said proudly grabbing hold of Yuuri’s hands and holding them in his, “I won’t be going anywhere!”_

_Yuuri’s eyes began to swell with tears and he threw himself at Chris enveloping the older man into a hug. Chris laughed softly and returned the hug. “I’m so glad to hear this Chris! Congratulations!”_

_“Now, now,” Chris said peeling Yuuri off of him so they could sit upright again, “You didn’t think I would be able to go on without my best friend by my side did you?” Yuuri just beamed a smile at him and shook his head. “I didn’t really have a plan for my future either, but Lilia and Yakov approached me a few days prior to graduation and tossed the job offer at me. It was shortly after you had accepted the position with the counselor’s office. Since I didn’t have anything lined up, and I wasn’t quite sure what I’d do to fill my time without you around, it was kind of a no brainer to accept their offer.”_

_Chris had always been fascinated with the world of science. Theories of life, experiments, how the human body worked, how life itself worked; Chris loved it all. He graduated with top honors from his department, so it really didn’t come as a surprise that Chris would have been offered an opportunity like that. Chris also had one of those personalities that could meld to fit many different people. He had charisma and charm in a way that no one else did. Becoming a lead professor would suit him well._

_“I’m really happy for you Chris,” Yuuri said bringing their conversation to an end as he rose to his feet, “We should probably get back though, we’ve got an early flight to catch.”_

_Chris nodded and peeled himself from his seat in the sand as well, “Hey Yuuri, you know, we may not have worked out, but your sister sure is something.” He said winking at Yuuri and taking off at a quick jog before Yuuri could offer a retort._

_They returned to the Hot Springs that evening and rested for the night before their travel back home the next day._

 

\--

 

Yuuri and Chris continued to greet students and staff members alike as the last few approached their table coming to an end of the first day. The clock was ready to hit 4pm which would’ve signaled cleanup for the club students that were scattered across the front lawn as well as for Chris and Yuuri. Just as the two began filing away the last of the paperwork they noticed an interesting pair walking towards them. Chris raised an eyebrow and glanced from Yuuri to the duo closing the distance.

 

There was a taller man who had silver hair falling gently in front of his left eye. He had a slender athletic build that showed very nicely through the suit that he was wearing. It was grey in color, and was clearly clean pressed and well taken care of. Neither Chris nor Yuuri could hear what he was saying since he was still a good distance away, but he was very animated with his arms as he spoke. The younger looking boy next to him was significantly smaller and had longer blonde hair that enveloped the right side of his face. He adorned much less expensive looking clothing, the first thing Chris noticing is the giant tiger printed on to the shirt he word under a very gaudy leopard print jacket. The closer the two got the better Yuuri could make out the very unamused facial expression that was being worn on the small blonde ones face. Yuuri threw a look at Chris knowing he may be the better one to handle the pair that was approaching them. Chris just smiled and nodded at Yuuri before turning his attention back to the scene in front of him.

 

They finally reached the table, and Chris held his hand out to the taller man, “Welcome to Cambridge! Seems you two made it just in time, we were wrapping up for the day. I’m Chris Giacometti, one of the professors here. This is Yuuri Katsuki, he’s part of the admissions team and he’s the official counselor for all of the freshman students.”

 

“Ah!” The silver haired man seemed to stumble over his words as he reached his hand back out to Chris, “Good to meet you! I’m Victor Nikiforov! I’m one of the new professors in the English department. I apologize for my tardiness, I had something to deal with at home, it won’t happen again.” He shot a look over at the blonde boy who stood slightly behind him with his arms crossed across his chest a look of complete disinterest plastered on his face. “That would be my younger brother Yuri Plisetsky.” Viktor finished releasing Chris’s hand.

 

“Good to meet you both! That’s quite the coincidence the two of you share the same name!” Chris laughed trying to get some sort of reaction out of the boy.

 

“Yeah whatever,” Yuri snapped in response to Chris, “Just give me my schedule and tell me where my damn dorm is.”

 

Yuuri just kind of stood there and stared in a bit of shock at the boy who had just approached them, not even introducing himself and yet finding it appropriate to bark orders at him and Chris. He decided to let it go, he didn’t know the boy nor did he know the silver haired man, so who was he to make a judgement so soon. Yuuri straightened himself out and offered Yuri a smile whilst reaching back down to the pile of papers in front of him that he had just began to wrap up, “It’s good to meet you Yuri, are you a first year or a transfer student?”

 

“First year,” he responded flatly.

 

“Ah, excellent! Well seems like we’ll get to know each other over the next few months, my office is here in the main building and you’re welcome to come by anytime. I always keep my door open for the students,” Yuuri said trying to add a little bit of extra cheer to his voice, as he dug through the paperwork in his hand, then finding and pulling Yuri Plisetsky’s file from the pile, “My e-mail is also right here in the welcome letter, and you’re welcome to reach out to me there anytime with questions.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever piggy,” Yuri said his voice nearly laced with venom and snatching the file from Yuuri’s hands, “Where’s my dorm?” He filtered through the paperwork in his hand grabbing a small envelope that held a key, “Targon Hall? I’m guessing it’s that one over there. Victor I’m leaving. It’s room 513 since I know you’re going to snoop and come by later anyway.”

 

Yuri shifted his backpack up onto his shoulder and turned and walked away from the three men who just stood there silently. Two of them seeming to be at a loss for words at the actions of the young boy.

 

Victor immediately placed himself in the center of the two teachers behind the counter clapped his hands together and bowed slightly in apology, “Please pardon his actions. We just went through a large family matter and my poor little Yurio isn’t coping well with it.”

 

For the first time Yuuri allowed his eyes to travel to the silver haired man standing in front of him. His eyes traveled from his soft flowing hair to the soft features of his very nicely sculpted face. His shoulders were slender, and his body over all had a very apparent hour glass shape to it. He watched as the man opened his eyes and stood up straight again. His eyes were a glistening crystal blue that were brighter than the sky. Yuuri had to shake his head quickly to stop himself from staring at the man in front of him.

 

“No, no, no,” Yuuri said shaking his head and hands simultaneously in a very nervous manner, “I-i-i-it’s okay. It happens. Move in day can be a stressful for freshman, and I understand things happen at home. I just, please let him know there’s a lot of support here, an-“

 

Chris nudged Yuuri, knowing in the back of his mind that if he didn’t stop him then, Yuuri would’ve just kept rambling. He laughed lightly and shot Yuuri a quick, ‘We’re so talking about this one later’ look. Yuuri’s face turned beet red and he could feel the heat building in his cheeks. Yuuri placed his hands to his cheeks pretending to be adjusting his glasses in an attempt to hide the color that just over took his face.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, please allow us the pleasure of showing you around the faculty area and the main offices,” Chris said attempting to take control of the conversation, but he noticed that Victors attention seemed to be locked on Yuuri, his cheeks also turning the slightest shade of pink. Chris grinned to himself and had to use a lot of will power from making a suggestive comment at the pair of blushing fools in front of him, “Just as well,” he continued stepping in front of the raven haired man next to him and handing him the stack of remaining schedules he had just cleaned off the table, “Principal Yakov should be back in his office by now, I’m sure he’d love to meet his new English Professor.”

 

Victor snapped his attention back to Chris when he moved in front of Yuuri, “Yes, yes please, I’d love the tour and to meet the big man on campus!” Victor glanced down at the table at the remaining folders that were sitting in front of where Yuuri was standing, “Can I help carry anything?” he offered reaching for the folders.

 

“No, no Mr. Nikiforov, please, it’s your first day, take it easy, come with me, enjoy the tour, Yuuri, we’ll meet you at your office in 5?” Chris said moving around to the other side of the table and placing his arm over Victors shoulder to usher him off in the direction of the front doors.

 

Yuuri nodded and gathered the rest of the papers from the table. “Yes, sounds fine!” he managed to squeak out turning quickly on his heel and making his way hastily up the steps into the building.

 

Chris glanced around and noticed a few students were still scattered in the yard, he immediately recognized two of them who were hauling around a large dolly that had a stack of folding tables on it from the club tents that were around the yard. “Otabek, JJ!” he called out to them. The two boys looked up in his direction, “Do me a favor and take care of these tables too? I’ve got a new teacher to show around!” They nodded in the direction of the teacher, and one of them flashed Chris a quick thumbs up before returning to their clean up duties.

 

“Now, where were we, oh right!” Chris chimed happily, “Your tour! Let’s go pay a quick visit to Principal Yakov!”

 

The pair meandered off up the stairs to the main entrance. Chris talking happily about the school grounds and pointing out special offices on their way down the main corridor.

 

Victor’s mind was wandering to when he’d get to see Yuuri again though… he wanted to listen to Chris, but the adorable look of the embarrassed man clutching onto the left over schedules was etched into his head. He smiled softly to himself and tried to remember the slew of words the smaller dark haired man was rambling off to him not even minutes ago.

 

“Ah, Yuuri!” Chris said stopping abruptly and poking his head into an office on the right side of the hallway, “We’re headed down to Yakov’s office, will you be joining us for the remainder of the tour?”

 

Victors heart skipped a beat as he watched the man exit the office, his hair slightly awry and his glasses sitting crooked on his face. Yuuri patted his tie down and straightened it out quickly, “Yes, I’d love to.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look at Victor in fear that his face would turn back into a furnace, but he glanced quickly in his direction offering a smile before stepping in front of Chris and continuing down the hallway. The three made idle conversation about the school and it’s history before they reached the principal’s office.

 

Their visit with Yakov was short, sweet, and to the point. He welcomed Victor to the teaching staff and wished him the best of luck. The man offered a few pointers as to how to find his way around the campus, and told him he was in great hands with Chris and Yuuri. Victor thanked him for his kind words and the three made their way back down the main hall to the entry way again.

 

“How’s dinner sound,” Chris said smirking at Yuuri, “We can get to know Mr. Nikiforov a little better and help him get comfortable in his new home.”

 

“Please, call me Victor,” Victor said offering a smile to Chris, blissfully unaware that Chris was half inviting him just to see what kind of rise he could get out of Yuuri that night.

 

“Of course Victor,” he said with a chuckle, “Hope you like campus food, not much else is open late night around here.”

 

Yuuri could feel his face flush again, “Do-do you know what room you’ve been assigned in the teachers living quarters?”

 

“Er-“ Victor started, “It’s here in my phone somewhere,” he continued pulling his phone out and scrolling aimlessly through it, “Ah, yeah, room 407. And I’ve been assigned as the faculty member for the Rose dorms?”

 

“We’ll explain all of that to you over dinner,” Chris said gesturing out the main entrance and ushering the two through the door, “We’ll be happy to answer any and all questions you have! But for now let’s eat!”

 

Chris pushed Victor slightly in front of them and whispered quickly in Yuuri’s ear, “407 eh? Awfully close to 406.” He winked at Yuuri as they made their way to the main campus cafeteria.

 

Yuuri sighed to himself, but couldn’t help but smile. It was going to be an interesting night to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things - I know that's not how lantern festivals work. It's just what I felt made a good base for that setting.
> 
> For the sake of the story, Yurio isn't 15 - he's gonna be 17 for the sake of the story. I want him to attend this University and I don't want to deal with a massive age gap between him and Otabek later on.
> 
> In future chapter's this is kind of a heads up warning, I've got a lot of plans for Yurio and Victor, and they're very dark, and will get pretty messed up. So just be prepared. It will touch on parental abuse, drug/alcohol abuse, potential rape/non-con mention (not sure if I'm going to make it a huge thing yet.), amongst a few other minor details. But I just wanted those warnings on the table!


End file.
